she will be loved
by on sleepless roads
Summary: a oneshot based on the song by maroon 5.First fic.Please review.DL


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some troubles with herself…_

She went home with her eyes filled with tears, they had called it quits. He inflicted so much pain that she had sobbed herself to sleep. She realized that tomorrow would be another 'poor-Dana-let's-keep-her-company-day', which made everything suck much more. After all, only one of them can actually make Dana feel okay…

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else…_

"Logan." She said, getting up from bed. "What are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"

"I wanted to see you." He smiled. Dana liked him when he smiled. He seemed so…genuine.

"Where's Zoey and Nicole?" she asked, looking around the room.

"They went out for breakfast or something…anyway, Zoey told me you went home crying last night and…" she cut him off

"Zoey should mind her own business" she snapped at him.

"Dana, she was just trying to help…"said Logan not sounding like himself. Apparently, Dana noticed this and said

"Since when have you been Zoey's personal freakin' lawyer?"

"I'm not defending her, D." he said using his favorite nickname for her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it…" he offered

"No, Logan, I don't want to talk about it" she said firmly.

"Suit yourself, D" he said about to get out of the room.

"Thanks Logan, for the offer." She said smiling at him

"Anytime" he answered with that famous Logan Reese smirk.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.._

_I've had you for so many times but somehow I want more…_

Days have passed by and Dana had become better. She had become her usual self again.

"Hey Cruz, wanna make out?" said a voice creeping up on her. She turned around and sure enough there was Logan.

"Hi to you too, Logan." She said sarcastically

"Aw, you know how much you want me, D."

"Yeah, in your dreams." She commented, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," he said walking with her now "you wanna see a movie this Friday?"

"Depends. Is it with you?" she said with hint of teasing in her voice

"Duh, D. Who else?" apparently, Logan didn't get it.

"Sure, let's meet at-"she suddenly stopped at midstep. Logan looked at her direction and saw what Dana had seen. It was her ex. Making out with some skank right in front of them. He didn't understand why Dana seemed so upset, he thought she was over him. '_she is' _ he keeps telling himself but when he looked at Dana's eyes they were on the verge of tears. **'**_Dana Cruz? Crying?'_ he had never seen her cry. Never. He felt like beating up the living hell out this guy. Before he could though, Dana stormed off.

"Dana!" he called after her. "Dana!" He said, now following her.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while…_

It was already kind of late and it was raining. Everybody were already in their dorms but not Logan, he was too busy worrying about Dana to care. Finally, he saw her sitting near the beach in the rain. He sat in front of her so that he could get a glance of her beautiful face. He saw that she was crying. He pushed back the caramel curls that were covering her eyes. She looked at him.

"He isn't supposed to be here, Logan..." she said. Logan couldn't understand. What was wrong? Who really was this guy?

"I don't get it, D…"

"He…he…he was supposed to be somewhere by now, somewhere far…he tried to bring me to his dorm and he tried to..to.." she couldn't go on any longer. She collapsed in Logan's arms and broke down in tears. Logan knew what she meant and held her close and tight as if not wanting to let go.

"Its okay, Dana." He said, trying to make her feel better. She broke away from Logan's hold and said

"No Logan, it won't. I'm scared. I'm scared for every other girl here,,I'm scared for me.."

"sshhh.." Logan said, standing her up and stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" she smiled at him. Right there, she knew that Logan wasn't lying. He would always be there for her. He would always …love her.

"I love you.." Logan told her. Dana felt weak. How could she be so stupid? Why can't she love Logan the way he loved her? He means the world to her, she enjoyed his company and all…but it just wasn't like what he felt and Dana felt like crying everytime she thought of it.

"I'm sorry, Logan…for..for…not feeling the same way.." she said starting to cry again.

"It's okay, D."

"No, Logan…you love me and.."

"And I'll always will.." the tear he'd been holding back finally fell.

"Wait for me Logan? At least until I get my head straight and realize what's stupid and what's not…" she said, laughing a little bit.

"I will.Always. So wanna make out?" he said trying to insert humor. She laughed and playfully smacked him on the head.

_She will be loved_

_She will be loved_

So, there. Hope you like. I know it's kinda boring and all but it's my first fic so cut me some slack! Haha.Ü.please review.

xoxo, Joie.


End file.
